The Depths Of Love
by conniejaneway
Summary: My version of What Lies Beneath. I wrote this after seeing the spoiler pictures for the episode and before seeing the episode itself.
1. Chapter 1

Connie and Grace ran into the E.D under the cover of a umbrella, the rain was pouring.

"Ok sweetie, wait for me in my office while I pick up my mail." Said Connie stroking the top of Grace's head.

Connie walked up to the reception. "Do something with this." She ordered Jack passing him the umbrella. Ignoring the dumbfounded look he sent her, Connie walked away scanning through the pile of folders she'd just acquired.

She didn't notice Jacob in her way until her paperwork crumpled as it make contact with his broad chest.

Instinctively Jacob held onto Connie's waist to steady her balance. "You ok?" He asked trying to be friendly.

"Get your hands of me, I'm fine." Muttered Connie trying to step around him.

"Oh!...we're still doing this then?" Said Jacob feeling frustrated.

"Doing what?" Connie bit back as she turned around to glare at him.

"I get it Connie, I do!...we're done!...but this is getting ridiculous...you can't even be civil with me!" Jacob said moving to stand in front of her. "It's been a month Connie and I don't know why your treating me like this...I backed off like you asked...we still have to work together so if there's something I've done wrong - " "You haven't." Interrupted Connie looking anywhere accept at Jacob. "Please, just leave me alone..." She told him and continued on to her office where Grace stood watching from the doorway.

"You ok sweetie?" Asked Connie plastering a smile on her face.

"What did HE want?" Scowled Grace.

"Nothing...I wasn't watching where I was going and bumped into him...that's all." Said Connie feeling the need to explain herself.

She walked passed Grace, dumping her handbag and files on her desk before hanging up her coat.

Connie had just rounded the desk and was about to sit down when Grace spoke up again. "So why was he touching you? Do you want me to go back to dad?" She asked defiantly crossing her arms.

Connie snapped, still reeling from her encounter with Jacob, she saw red. Her hands slammed down on her desk making Grace jump. "Look, I broke up with him, just like you wanted me to. I've spent the last four weeks treating him like dirt so that he gets the picture and its tearing me apart because you know what?...he doesn't deserve it! He's a good man Grace and for some strange reason he likes me! Even now, after I've treated him so badly! He held me up so I wouldn't fall over, that. is. all! Grace this needs to stop." Connie anger dissipated as she watched a tear leave Grace's eye. She had laid into her like she would have done with any of her staff if they'd messed up and she instantly felt bad. Moving round her desk Connie pulled Grace over to the sofa. "I'm sorry for shouting, it's just I've done everything you asked. I broke up with him but what you need to understand is, me and Jacob still have to work together."

Grace leaned in and hugged her mum tightly. "I'm sorry mum."

Connie let out a sigh. "I know I messed up with you in the past and I'm so sorry...but that was then Grace...I don't want to loose you again...I am trying my best...you are my priority! You can't keep hanging my mistakes over my head like this. You know I want you here with me. I've said I'm sorry until I'm blue in the face. Do you accept my apology, do you forgive me?" Asked Connie as her eyes clouded over with unshed tears.

"Yes, of course I do." Said Grace in a tiny voice.

"Then you need to stop punishing me...no more threats about going back to America...please..."

"I promise, I didn't mean to make you angry." Said Grace weakly.

"I'm not angry, not any more...are we friends?" Asked Connie calling a truce.

"Friends." Agreed Grace wiping her face.

"Good because it'll make our girly spa day tomorrow much more enjoyable." Connie smiled wiping away her own tears.

Grace's eyes went wide. "Spa day! Yesss!"

"It does come with a catch though..." explained Connie. "There's a fundraising gala tomorrow night, I didn't mention it before now because I thought I'd be able to get out of it...I've organised us a early check in so we can use the swimming pool, get our nails painted..."

"Can I get a massage?" Asked Grace excitedly.

Connie chuckled and shrugged. "Sure, why not...but you must promise to behave! You can come to the party for a little while but then you'll have to got to our room for a little while so I can charm the stuffed shirts out of lots of money." Grinned Connie.

"Deal." Said Grace. "I love you mum."

"I love you too sweetheart." Said Connie placing a kiss on her daughter's head and added.

"Right, homework for you, patients for me."

 _ **I have the next two chapters complete but I want to make sure I'm happy with where the story is leading before I publish.**_

 _ **Hope you enjoy**_

 _ **Xx**_


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Connie and Grace, armed with a suitcase and dress bag each, checked in at reception at 10am sharp.

"I have a reservation under Beauchamp." Announced Connie.

"Yes, I have you here...you have the family suite on the first floor. Can you just sign here please." Said the friendly receptionist passing Connie a form.

"Here are your key cards, can I get someone to help you with your bags."

"No thank you...Erm, am I right in thinking you have a child minding service?" Asked Connie.

"Yes we do, would like someone to sit with your daughter or a monitoring system?"

"Just monitoring, it'll only be for a hour or two. I'm attending the fundraising gala this evening." Answered Connie.

"That won't be a problem, just phone down to reception when your ready. Can I help you with anything else?"

"No that's everything, thank you." Smiled Connie picking up the keys and her bag.

As Grace followed her mum into the lift she said. "Why do I need a babysitter?"

"Its not a babysitter, it's just a open phone line in case you need anything." Explained Connie.

They rode the life up one floor and followed the signs for their room. "Is that where the party is?" Asked Grace peering through a large set of double doors and watched as a dozen or so people moved around setting up tables.

"Looks like it, yes." Said Connie before setting off again.

She followed the spacious corridor around the corner and through a door. "Here we are." Grace took the key card from her mum and opened the door.

"Wow, this place is awesome...I get my own bedroom!" Exclaimed Grace as she explored the large room.

"Its certainly very nice here." Smiled Connie. "Go hang up your dress and grab your swimming things, let's get in that pool!"

The pair spent a couple of hours laughing and playing in the water. "I'm getting hungry mum." Said Grace floating alongside Connie.

"Lets go then, we can go back to the room and order room service if you like. We've got a little time before our manicure." Suggested Connie swimming to the side of the pool and pulling herself out.

"Are you having a massage?" Asked Grace picking up her towel.

"No, I've got someone doing my hair and makeup for tonight." Answered Connie.

Back in the room Connie and Grace freshly showered sat that the table enjoying their lunch. "Thanks for this mum, I'm really enjoying today." Said Grace beaming at Connie.

Connie's heart swelled. "Ye, I'm really enjoying it to. We'll have to try and do more things like this...maybe the next time I can get a couple of days off we could go the the seaside."

"That would be so cool." Grinned Grace.

It didn't take long before 5pm rolled around. "Come on Grace, it's time to go." Shouted Connie.

Grace came out of her room in a long peach dress, her hair tied up in a bun. "I'm ready!" She said giving her mum a twirl.

"Oh Grace...you look so pretty." Connie told her.

"Thanks, you look pretty to... are you sure I can't take my iPad?" Tried Grace giving her mum the sweetest smile she could muster.

"For the millionth time, no...Come on." Said Connie holding out her hand for Grace to take.

Mother and daughter walked hand in hand back to the ballroom they'd spotted earlier. It was starting to fill up with guests, just as they were about enter Connie heard Hansen calling out to her. "You go in Grace, see if you can find our table, I won't be long." Said Connie.

She moved away from the door and faced Henrik giving him an obvious fake smile. "What can I do for you?"

"You look lovely tonight Mrs Beauchamp." Hansen tried to charm.

"Thank you but that's not why you stopped me, what do you want?" Asked Connie straight away not falling for his small talk.

"Did you have to bring your daughter...it doesn't look very professional." He stated.

Connie took a second to calm herself before she answered, she didn't want to cause a scene. "You wanted me here and Grace is part of the package! It's both of us or neither...the choice is yours!"

"Very well...but keep her under control..." Said Hansen before walking off to speak to someone else.

Connie shuck her head, glaring after him, the ping of the lift doors opening caught her attention. The calming breath she was just taking caught in her throat as she swallowed hard. Jacob stepped off the lift, he was dressed in a suit and tie, something Connie had never seen him in before and he wore it well.

He hadn't noticed her yet, so she took the time to appreciate the sight before her. She watched as a frown appeared on his face and he stopped walking, his eyes darted around the crowd of people that had gathered around the entrance. It was like he could feel someone watching him.

That's when his gaze landed on Connie's. She saw him take a shuddering breath before moved towards her. "You look...Wow." Said Jacob struggling to find the words. He boldly let his eyes rake over Connie from head to toe. She was wearing a long flowing while dress, the v neck going almost down to her navel. "You look beautiful...stunning...gorgeous...amazing...-" "Thank you." Said Connie interrupting him as a blush crossed her cheeks. "You scrub up well yourself." She offered reaching up pretending to straighten his tie just to be able to touch him.

"So are we going to try to get along tonight?" Asked Jacob taking hold of her hand before she could pull away completely, he brought it to his lips and placed a gentle kiss on the back.

"I owe you an apology...I've...the way I've been treating you these last few weeks, it's been uncalled for..." Connie looked over to the entrance when a movement caught her eye. Grace stood there scowling at them, she'd obviously seen everything. "Grace..." Said Connie weakly stepping towards her. But it was to late, Grace ran.


	3. Chapter 3

"GRACE!" Shouted Connie causing the guests in the corridor to turn and look at her shaking their heads. "Oh get out of my way!" Snarled Connie as she breezed pasted them in the same direction Grace had gone earning more disapproving looks.

Connie followed Grace down the flight of stairs to the reception. "GRACE...stop running and talk to me!" But Grace didn't stop, she headed for the front doors of the hotel.

Connie was about to go after her again when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "I'll go its torrential out there." Said Jacob talking about the rain that hadn't stopped in two days.

It didn't take long for Jacob to close in on Grace as she took off over the field that surrounded the hotel. He lost sight of her as she rounded some trees and bushes. "Where did she go?" He hadn't released Connie had followed him until she spoke up beside him.

She stood there bare foot in the grass holding up her dress from the ground.

"I don't know. Round those trees." Pointed Jacob has he set off running again.

"GRACE! GRACE!" Shouted Connie and Jacob.

In the distance they heard a squeal. "Oh my god, Jacob! Where is she?!" Panicked Connie.

Jacob ran in the direction to he thought the sound had come from, as he rounded some bushes he skidded to a halt.

Looking down over a shear drop he saw Grace in the water, he backed up quickly to stop Connie falling as well as she caught up with him. "Did you see her?" She asked breathlessly.

"Ye...here take this." Said Jacob passing her his suit jacket and pressing a quick kiss to her lips. "I love you." He mumbled before turning round and taking a running jump off the edge.

Connie could only watch in horror as the murky water swallowed him up.

...

"JACOB!" Shouted Connie when he didn't come straight back up. Fumbling with her clutch bag she pulled out her phone and with shaky fingers dialled the E.D.

"Hello Holby E.D." Said the calm voice on the other end of the line.

"Charlie! I...I need help!"

"Connie is that you?" Frowned Charlie. "Where are you?"

"Erm... I need an ambulance...a rescue team...I'm...at the gala. Grace saw me and Jacob...She ran off...She fell in the river." Trembled Connie.

"Ok Connie, stay where you are..." Connie listened to Charlie passing out instructions. "Connie? Are you still with me?" Asked Charlie.

"Y..Ye..sss."

"Ok, help is on its way. You need to tell me exactly where you are so the rescue crew can find you quickly." Charlie told her.

"The river that runs passed the front of the hotel...Oh god I see them!" She said frantically.

"Them?" Quizzed Charlie.

"Yes, Jacob went in...he jumped in after her...Charlie, I can't get to them! The currents pulling them further down the river!"

"Connie, can you follow them along the bank. Don't go in whatever you do!" He ordered.

"Yes." Connie quickened her pace to keep up. She ran alongside them and watched heart in mouth as Jacob struggled to keep them both afloat. "I can see a bridge, we're near a bridge." She told him. Connie kept moving, kept watching as Grace clung to Jacob as they were pulled along.

She could see has Jacob tried to grab hold of anything, he finally managed to cling onto a large branch that was bent over dipping into the water on the other bank.

Connie stopped running and headed back to the bridge. "I'm crossing...to the other side Charlie...I think they can get out! The banks not so high..." She informed him.

"Ok, Connie. Remember, stay calm and don't go in yourself..."

"I can here sirens...there heading this way." Smiled Connie feeling relief. "Thank you." She said to Charlie before hanging up.

Throwing her phone on the grass Connie dropped to her knees, leaning over the edge she reached down to try a grab Grace's hand. "Come on sweetie, stretch." She told Grace.

Jacob used all the strength he had to push Grace up out of the water so Connie could reach. "I've got her!" Connie helped Grace hitch her leg over onto the bank and moved her away from the edge.

As soon as her daughter was safe Connie lent back over the edge to reach for Jacob, but he wasn't there.

Panic set in again. "JACOB!...JACOB..." She cried out.

Connie turned around and clung to her daughter, holding her tightly. "I'm sorry mum." Whimpered Grace.

"It's ok sweetheart, I've got you." Said Connie trying to reassure her.

They sat wrapped together on the side of the river as the rain poured over them as Connie looked on helplessly in the direction Jacob had been dragged in.

Ian ran up to Connie, pulling her and Grace from the muddy ground. "Come on Mrs Beauchamp, let get you and Grace checked over in the ambulance."

"Jacob's still in the water!" Said Connie holding onto Grace. "Ian! Jacob's still in the water!" Panicked Connie.

"Ok, ok." Said Ian taking out his radio. "This is ...there's still someone in the water...I don't have eyes on him."

"Received" came the reply.

"Come on." Said Ian ushering the shivering pair back over the bridge.

Connie helped Grace into the the back of the ambulance, refusing to let her go. "Where's Jacob mum?" Asked Grace quietly.

"I don't know sweetheart, I don't know." Connie told her honestly.

Ian checked Grace over and gave her the all clear. "She needs got get out of these wet clothes...so do you Mrs B. Do you need taking home or are you staying here?" He asked.

"We can't leave without Jacob mum." Said Grace speaking up. "Please mum."

"We'll go to the hotel, there's fresh clothes in our room." Said a dazed Connie watching the hive of activity by the waters edge. "I just need to find out if there's any news."

Connie stood up dropping her blanket, she climbed out the ambulance and wondered back out into the pouring rain.

"Have you found him?" Connie asked one of the rescue crew.

"Not yet. Sorry...we're moving the search further down...we'll be in touch." Replied the man before he moved away leaving Connie alone.

Connie sat on her bed in the hotel dressed in a pair of joggers and one of Jacob's t-shirts that she could bring herself to return to him, it was far to big for her but made a great night shirt. Wearing it now gave Connie a small amount of comfort, she felt closer to him somehow. Beside her laid Grace who was wrapped in a big fluffy dressing gown under the bed covers. "When will they find Jacob mum?" Asked Grace.

"I'm sure it'll be soon." Said Connie giving her daughter a weak smile. "Try and get some sleep Gracie, I'll wake you when there's news."

Silent tears ran down Connie's cheeks, they had been back in the hotel for two hours now and it had been over 30 minutes since Ian had last checked in with her.

Ian had told her that the search had moved even further away from the hotel, that there was a series of small waterfalls and there was a good chance they'd find him there.

But Connie could hear the doubt in Ian's voice, the longer Jacob was missing the less chance they'd find him alive. She could see the sky out the window, it would be dark soon and in all likelihood the search would be called off till morning.

The odds were stacking up against Jacob.

Tears fell faster from Connie's eyes as she tried to hold in a sob, the thought of Jacob being out there all alone in the cold wet night was more than she could bare.


	4. Chapter 4

Grace was sleeping, she looked so carefree, so unaware of the turmoil that was weighing on her mum. Connie stood in the bathroom hands braced on the side on the sink as she looked at herself in the mirror, the person she saw she didn't recognize. Tired, mentally drained and heartbroken.

Shaking her head slightly to break the daze she was in, Connie went back to the main room to check her phone. Nothing! She had insisted that Ian be in touch every 30 minutes with an update, it had been nearly an hour.

Connie was poised to ring him herself when shouting out in the hall caught her attention, she moved quickly to the door to look through the peephole.

"Which is her room!" Boomed a hoarse voice.

"I'm not sure mate...please come and get checked out." Said another.

"Ian?" Said Connie to herself as she pulled open the door.

Out in the corridor Connie stood frozen in place.

"I need to see Connie...I need to see that Grace is ok! And then I'll come with you!" Said Jacob struggling to stay upright so he leaned heavily on the wall.

Both men had their backs to Connie so they had know idea she was there. "Connie!" Shouted Jacob as loud as he could making himself cough.

Ian moved to Jacob's side to support him and wrapped a thick blanket around his shoulders. "I told you Grace is fine, thanks too you...now come on...we'll go to the ambulance...my phones in there...you can ring her."

Connie stepped forward and let out a sob as it sank in that he was really there, alive and well.

"Jacob..." She said weakly getting the two men's attention. "Jacob."

Connie rushed to Jacob and through her arms around him. "Sweet cheeks." He whispered into her neck as he held on to her for deer life.

"I thought I'd lost you." Connie told him as tears of relief streamed down her face.

"You don't get rid of me that easily!...can I see Grace?" He asked. "Is she ok?...I didn't think I would be able to get her out..."

"She perfectly well, thank you for saving her...Come on." Said Connie taking his hand and leading him into her room.

"Gracie..." Said Connie gently touching her arm to see if she would stir.

"No you don't need to wake her." Said Jacob sitting on the end of the bed.

"She wanted me to...She's been worried about you...we both have." Connie assured him.

"Mum?" Mumbled Grace rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "Have they found Jacob yet?"

"Yes sweetie." Smiled Connie.

Grace smiled to. "He's ok?" She asked, hope was building in her.

"I certainly am." Said Jacob speaking up.

"Jacob!" Squealed Grace jumping out of bed and throwing her arms around him. "I'm so sorry...I shouldn't have run away...I'm sorry you got hurt helping me and I'm mostly sorry for being so mean to you. Can we be friends again?"

"Grace I never stopped being your friend, you and your mum mean the world to me." Replied Jacob hugging her back.

Connie smiled at the scene before her, the day was starting to look up.

Ian stood patiently waiting in the doorway. "Erm...guys. Sorry to have to break this up...Jacob mate we really need to get you checked out at the hospital."

"Come on grace, let Jacob up." Said Connie holding her daughter's hand.

"Could you do me a favour?" Asked Jacob taking hold of Connie's other hand.

"Of course, anything, what do you need?" Asked Connie.

"Erm...my stuff in my room...-" "We'll sort it, won't we Grace?" Said Connie and Grace nodded in agreement. "We'll get packed up and see you soon." Added Connie giving Jacob a small smile as she watched Ian escort him out.

Connie and Grace let themselves into Jacob's room. "I'll start in the bathroom said Grace." Leaving Connie to tackle the main room. She opened the draws and cupboards looking for all Jacob's belongings and placed them on the bed ready to pack. She reached into the bottom of the wardrobe, finding Jacob's rucksack that he'd haphazardly shoved in there.

Pulling one of the straps Connie retrieved the bag when she heard something drop onto the floor.

Bending down she picked up the small black box and nervously flicked open the lid with trembling hands, she gasped when she saw the beautiful ring inside. "What you found?" Asked Grace coming out of the bathroom carrying Jacob's toiletries.

"Nothing sweetie." Said Connie quickly snapping down the lid and dropping the box in the bag. "Lets get this done so we can go visit Jacob, hey?" She added gathering up the clothes she'd put on the bed as her mind whirled thinking about what she'd just found.


	5. Chapter 5

It was just gone midnight when Connie and Grace walked into the E.D, they went straight to the nurses station. "Charlie...where is he?" Asked Connie.

"He's just in cubicles...I should think he can go home soon...how are you Grace?" Asked Charlie turning to the young girl.

"I'm ok, thanks to Jacob." She said leaning into her mum for a hug.

"You've both been very lucky." Said Charlie. "I'll take you to him."

"Thanks Charlie." Said Connie. "And thanks for earlier on the phone..."

"No problem, I'm just glad their both ok." Smiled Charlie as he led them through to Jacob.

Connie pulled back the cubicle curtain and smiled. "Hey, how you feeling?"

"I'm ready to get out of here...I didn't expect you to come in tonight, it's late." Said Jacob looking to Grace.

"Yes...well...She would take no for an answer. Anyway sounds like you'll be needing a lift home." Said Connie looking nervous. She held up his bag from the hotel to show him before putting it beside the bed.

"That would be great." Frowned Jacob watching Connie. "Everything ok?"

"Yes...fine." Said Connie giving him a tight smile.

"You should come stay with us tonight." Beamed Grace. "So we can look after you!" Grace sat next to Jacob on the bed and gave him a hug. "Don't you think, mum?" She asked looking at Connie expectantly.

"Erm...well...sure, if...if Jacob wants to." Connie shrugged.

"That would be nice, thank you." Jacob smiled at Grace.

"I'll be back in a bit...just going to..." Connie pointed over her shoulder and disappeared into the department.

"What's wrong with your mum? she acting...strange..." Jacob asked Grace.

"I've know idea...she's been quiet since we went to your room...She was starring at something in your bag." Grace told him. "She wouldn't tell me what it was."

Jacob knew exactly what she'd found. "I'll show you if you want." Said Jacob pointing to his bag Connie had placed on the floor.

Grace jumped down of the bed and passed the rucksack to Jacob. He rummaged around pulling out the little black box and opened the box. "Wow, that's pretty!" Said Grace taking it from Jacob.

"I bought it for your mum before she broke up with me." He explained. "You see I love your mum Grace, I hoped that one day she'd agree to marry me."

Grace just sat there looking down at the ring, she was thinking. "It's my fault she broke up with you...I didn't think she would have time for me if she had a boyfriend...but she's been so sad...I keep hearing her crying at night...She only does it when she thinks I'm asleep." Grace closed the box and passed it back to Jacob. "I think you should still ask her!"

Jacob put the ring away back in his bag and pulled out his fresh clothes. "We'll have to see, things have changed since then. I'm not sure where I stand with her at the moment...can we keep this between us for now?" Asked Jacob.

"Sure...I'll go find mum." Said Grace leaving Jacob to get dressed.

Grace found her mum sat on the sofa in her office. "Jacob's just getting dressed, can we go home soon?"

"As soon as he's ready, yes...you must be tired." Said Connie taking Grace's hand guiding her to sit down.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in!" Said Connie.

The door opened and in walked Hansen. "There she is, the elusive Connie Beauchamp!" He said sharply.

"Here I am." Connie rolled her eyes.

"There were people tonight waiting to talk to you, you should have been at the gala!" Said Hansen.

"Well I've had a family emergency -" "so I heard! I told you to keep her under control!" He interrupted pointing at Grace. "You could of at least come back once she was safe...you cost us donations tonight!"

Connie flew up off the sofa raging. "Who the HELL do you think you are!" She growled. "There's more important things in life than sucking up to stuffed shirts! I am not your puppet!"

"Well that is quite obvious, if you can't fulfil your role properly maybe you need to rethink your priorities! I need someone that can give one hundred percent all the time, not just when it's convenient. Your becoming a liability!" Shouted Hansen.

"Oh no... I have my priorities right! They are my family and it will always be that way!" Raged Connie.

"Then maybe you don't fit anymore." Replied Hansen.

"Are you firing me?" Asked Connie gobsmacked.

"I wouldn't call it that...lets call it reallocation." Said Hansen giving Connie a smug grin.

"Because I chose to look after my daughter, she nearly drowned you MORON!" Connie was fumming.

"Zoe has informed me that she's leaving...personal reasons. I think it would be...beneficial...if you filled her role."

"So you can find your puppet?" Bit Connie.

"You start Monday...and I've already found your replacement." Smiled Hansen.

"GET OUT!" Shouted Connie.

"Mum? What just happened?" Asked Grace after he had gone. She had sat there and witnessed the whole event.

Connie looked at Grace. "Looks like I've just got the weekend off." She said with a shrug.

...

Ok, so my theories taking on a life of its own now :) I think I'm moving out of the realms of possibility...I do hope I'm wrong! :)

C.J xx

Connie let Grace and Jacob into the house, it was 1am. "Ok Grace, bedtime." Said Connie guiding her to the stairs. "I'll be up in a minute."

"Night Jacob." Said Grace.

"Night firecracker, I'll see you in the morning." Jacob told her as she headed upstairs.

"Can I get you anything?" Connie asked Jacob as she walked into the kitchen.

"Just some water please, my throats still a little sore." Said Jacob.

Connie poured him a drink and put it down on the work top in front on him. "I'll just go sort the spare room up and make sure Grace is ok...I won't be long." She told him quietly.

"Connie." Said Jacob taking hold of her hand as she walked passed. "Is everything ok, you seem a bit off...I can go home if you prefer...I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable."

"I'm fine...just a little tired...it's been a long day." She said taking her hand back. "I'll be right back."

Jacob watched as she left, shaking his head he sat down at the breakfast bar and waited for her to come back.

"Grace was asleep before I got a chance to see her." Smiled Connie walking into the kitchen. She went straight to the cupboard and pulled down a wine glass. "Can I tempt you." She asked Jacob showing him the glass.

"No thanks." He said shaking his head. He watched in silence as Connie poured herself a large glass of white wine and sat down opposite him.

She took a sip. "Thank you for today, I don't know what I would have done if you weren't there." Connie told him honestly.

"If I wasn't there she wouldn't have run off at all." Said Jacob with his head bowed down.

"Don't you dare blame yourself Jacob, it wasn't your fault." Insisted Connie.

Jacob shrugged. "So, you gunna tell me what's really bothering you?" Asked Jacob reaching over the table taking hold of her hand again.

"I've been fired." She said simply.

"Your joking right?" Asked Jacob smiling thinking she was pulling his leg. When she didn't smile back Jacob realized she was telling the truth. "Your serious! Why?" He frowned.

"I guess I pushed Hansen to far...he spat his dummy out that I didn't attend the gala." She shrugged.

"You told him what happened, right?" Said Jacob.

Connie nodded. "Apparently I should have gone once Grace was safe...he said I should rethink my priorities. It's because I gave my priorities some thought that pigged him off." Said Connie feeling resigned to the fact she was no longer clinical lead.

"You'll fight it, right? He's in the wrong...he can't just fire you because of some gala. Your daughter could have died...he's out of order!" Said Jacob getting angry at the whole situation. He looked at Connie and realized she wasn't reacting, she sat there with a blank look on the face. "Connie?"

"Zoe's leaving...I don't know why...She hasn't spoke to me...I'm to take her place...I start on Monday." She explained showing no emotion.

"Your going to fight him on this, right?" Asked Jacob again not quite believing how calm she was.

"I'm not sure I want to." Said Connie starring into her drink.

"Connie?"

She looked up and gave him a sad smile. "I really don't want to fight this...it really doesn't bother me, I thought it would but it doesn't...I'm actually thinking it could be a good thing..."

"Who are you and what have you done to the real Connie Beauchamp?" Joked Jacob.

"Haha!" Said Connie giving him a genuine smile this time. "Your still not funny."

Jacob smiled back at her. "So...the whole weekend with no work, what will you do?"

"Maybe take Grace away for a couple of days...I don't know?" Pondered Connie. "When are you due back?"

"Monday." Said Jacob.

A silence descended over them, neither knowing what else to say.

"We should get some sleep." Said Connie finishing her drink and getting up.

Jacob followed her upstairs picking up his bag on the way.

"Well...goodnight." Said Connie when she got to her bedroom door. "Spare rooms just next door...you know where everything is..."

"Night Connie." Said Jacob moving away down the hallway.

Connie couldn't sleep and neither could Jacob by the sound of it. Every now and again she would hear him moving around. She got out of her bed and looked down the hall, a light was shining underneath the door of Jacob's room.

She quietly made her way to his door and lightly knocked before opening it.

Jacob was sat bent over on the edge of the bed. "Are you ok?" Asked Connie making him jump, quickly hiding something under his pillow.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you." He said weakly.

"You didn't, I couldn't sleep." She told him as she sat next to him. "What you hiding?" Asked Connie getting straight to the point.

Jacob didn't answer.

"If it's what I think it is, I've already seen it!" Said Connie feeling bold.

"I know." He sighed. "Grace said you'd found something in my bag...I'd forgot I'd put it there." He confessed as he reached under his pillow. He looked at the box once more before he casually passed it over to Connie.

"I bought it the morning before you called us off...I didn't really have any definite plans on asking straight away...I didn't even go into town looking for a ring, it caught my eye in the shop window...I imagined you wearing it and before I knew it I'd bought it...I just knew one day I would ask." He told her honestly.

Connie opened the box. "Its beautiful." She told him as a tear rolled over her cheek. "What did she say?"

"Who?" Asked Jacob confused.

"Grace."

Jacob smiled over at Connie not saying a word.

"What?"

"I don't think you want to know what Grace said." Jacob told her still smiling.

"Tell me!"

Jacob's demeanour turn serious. "She said I should go ahead and asked you."

"Oh." Mumbled Connie. She watched as Jacob reached over, thinking he was taking back the box she held it out to him. But instead of taking the box be pulled out the ring and held it between his finger and thumb. "I don't even know your ring size." He told her.

"Jacob just put it away...we need sleep." She said getting up and climbing into the spare bed causing Jacob's eyebrow to raise. "What? I used to sleep well when you held me." She confessed to Jacob's surprise.

Within seconds of the two of them cuddling up they were both asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Jacob was the first to wake the next morning, he looked down at Connie still sleeping on his chest. She hadn't moved at all during the night.

Jacob looked over to the bedside cabinet checking the time, it was still early but he could hear Grace moving around. He eased himself out of the bed careful not to disturb Connie.

Jacob got dressed and just before he left the room he turned back to pick up the engagement ring, putting it in his jeans pocket he went to find Grace.

Jacob found her in the kitchen eating a bowl of cereal. "Morning firecracker." He said.

"Morning, where's mum?" Asked Grace looking passed Jacob.

"She's still sleeping." He told her. "Listen Grace...what you said yesterday...about still asking your mum to marry me...did you mean it?"

"Sure...I think it would make her happy." Said Grace playing with her breakfast.

Jacob joined her at the table. "And what about you? Would you be happy?"

Grace shrugged.

"Talk to me Grace...tell me what's bothering you." Tried Jacob.

"I think I should go back to dad...all I do is make mum upset...and now because of me she's lost her job." Grace told him.

"Your mum told me last night that she didn't mind that she lost the job, she was glad because she'd get more time with you." Jacob smiled at her.

"So if she's happy about it, why does she look so sad?" Asked Grace.

"Well..." started Jacob. "I think...well, I hope you mum misses me because I know I miss her so much it hurts...and it doesn't mean that you make her unhappy, it just means that she has two people that care about her and she needs them both." Jacob tried to explain. "Surely having the most love you can possibly get in your life is better."

Grace sat thinking for a moment. "So if you were mum's boyfriend again and I went back to dad, she would still be sad?" Asked Grace really considering Jacob's words.

"That's exactly right...but to be honest, I think if you went she'd would be more upset than ever." Said Jacob. "Your mum loves you very much Grace and nothing or no one will ever change that."

"Ok." Said Grace confidently. "I want you to ask her to marry you." She sat there smiling at him.

"Really?" Asked Jacob.

"Yep...I really like having you around Jacob." Said Grace giving him a hug.

They heard footsteps coming down the stairs so Jacob jumped up and turned the kettle. "What's going on in here then?" Asked Connie with a smile feeling like she'd interrupted something.

"Morning mum." Said Grace sweetly.

"Morning sweet cheeks." Said Jacob, neither of them answering her question.

Connie squinted her eyes at them both. "Morning...just so there's no mistake, I know you two are up to something!"

"I don't know what you mean mum." Smiled Grace. "Are we going to do something fun this weekend?" She asked.

"Well, I was thinking we could grab a few things together, spend today and tomorrow at the seaside...the weather looks to be clearing up." Suggested Connie.

"Oh, yes please...can't we go to the pleasure beach and go on the dodgems?" Asked Grace as she quickly finished her breakfast.

"Sure, why not." Laughed Connie.

"I hope it's not to busy there coz we'll need three bumper cars." Said Grace think out loud.

"Three?" Asked Connie.

"Yes, one each of course!" Smiled Grace as she disappeared upstairs.

"I can tell her I'm busy if you want." Said Jacob behind her.

Connie spun around to face him. "What?"

"Well it looks like Grace is expecting me to go with you, if you don't want me to then I'll just tell her I'm busy." Jacob explained moving to stand in front of her.

"Erm...no...come with us...if you want to...I mean I'd like you to...but only if you want to..."stammered Connie which caused Jacob to smile.

"Your laughing at me!" Exclaimed Connie.

"I wouldn't do that, I know better." Said Jacob defending himself. Throwing caution to the wind, he lent down and kissed her lightly.

Connie frowned. "What are you doing?" She asked moving backwards. "Are you trying to upset Grace? What if she'd -" Jacob cut her off with another kiss. "Was you listening last night? Grace doesn't mind anymore. I had bit of a chat with her this morning before you came in the kitchen, I wanted to make sure she meant it." Said Jacob pulling Connie into his arms.

"I was right, you were up to something!" Smiled Connie. "She really doesn't mind?"

"I just want you to be happy mum." Said Grace behind her.

Connie pulled away from Jacob and gave Grace a hug. "What made you change your mind?" She asked.

"Jacob talks a lot of sense you know...you need all the people that love you in your life." Beamed Grace with a cheeky smile. "So what do I need to pack?"

Connie was stunned. "Erm...just some warm clothes for tomorrow. Wear something warm today to." She told her and watched her skip off.

"Believe me now?" Asked Jacob putting his arms around her from behind.

Connie turn in his embrace. "It seems you have a way with the ladies." Smiled Connie.

"There's only one lady I want my way with." Said Jacob before kissing her.

Connie's snaked her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. "I've missed you." She said when the kiss broke.

"I'm not going anywhere again." He told her. "Now, how about some breakfast before we set off?"


	7. Chapter 7

After calling at Jacob's for some fresh clothes they drove to the coast. Grace was in the back listening to her music while Jacob sat in the passenger seat finding them somewhere to stay the night.

"You found anything yet?" Asked Connie taking her eyes off the road for a split second to look at him.

"I think so." He said reaching over inputting a postcode in the sat nav.

"What is it? B&B?" Inquired Connie.

"Its a little cottage, two bedrooms, overlooking the harbour. It's nothing special but it'll be ok for one night." Jacob told her.

"Sounds perfect." Smiled Connie taking hold of his hand.

They arrived at the cottage at noon and was greeted by the owner. "Hi, my names Sarah, I've put the heating on. There's tea and coffee making facilities in the kitchen...and I hope you enjoy your stay, just post the keys back through the letterbox when you leave." The woman smiled holding out a set of house keys.

"Thank you." Said Jacob taking them.

After dropping their bags inside the trio walked down to the beach, Grace rushed on ahead while Jacob and Connie followed walking hand in hand.

When they caught up with her, Grace asked. "Can we go look in the rock pools?"

"Race you!" Said Jacob jumping down onto the sand pulling his trainers off.

"That's cheating!" Squealed Grace pushing her shoes into her mum's hands and took off after him up the beach leaving Connie stood shaking her head.

She smiled has she sat down on a nearby wall to take her boots off before climbing down onto the sand she followed the trail Jacob and Grace had made.

By the time Connie reached the rock pools Jacob and Grace had their hands in the water looking under stones laughing to each other. She found a large dry boulder to sit on to watch the two of them play. Even though she was to far away to hear what was being said she could tell by their body language they were both having fun.

"I don't think we'll find anything." Said Grace pulling back another rock.

"Sure we will, you've just got to have patience." Jacob told her.

"When do you think you'll propose to mum?" Asked Grace out of the blue.

"I'm not sure...we've only just got back together Grace...besides, I want to plan something romantic, something special." Smiled Jacob.

"Look!" Shout Grace as a small crab scurried out from under the rock Grace had just disturbed.

Jacob moved quickly making a grab for it and Grace laughed when he wet his sleeve. She wasn't laughing for long though, it turned into a screech when she realised Jacob had the crab in his hand.

"GRACE!" Shouted Jacob laughing as she ran to her mum. "It's only a baby one!" He said as he walked over to them.

"Mum, tell him!" Squealed Grace hiding behind Connie.

"Don't get me involved." Laughed Connie trying to move out the way.

"What's wrong with you both, look it's tiny it can't hurt you." Said Jacob holding out the crab.

"Jacob, go put it back before it nips somebody." Ordered Connie still keeping her distance with Grace.

"It can't nip its to...argh." yelled Jacob rushing over to the nearest rock pool and dropping the creature in the water.

Jacob looked up to see Grace laughing and Connie trying to hide the smirk on her face.

"Ok, ok. It wasn't that funny." Said Jacob scowling.

A little while later they were sat on the harbour eating fish and chips watching the boats come and go.

"How come fish and chips don't taste this nice at home?" Asked Grace with a frown.

"I don't know sweetie, you can never beat fish and chips from the seaside. It's just the way it is." Said Connie.

"Well this is something I'd never thought I'd see, Connie Beauchamp eating food out of a piece of paper with a plastic fork!" Said Jacob, his only reply was Connie sticking her tongue out at him which he found funny.

"So what's next?" Asked Grace.

"Well I don't know about you two, but I could do with freshening up. That sand gets everywhere." Said Connie. "Maybe come back out later if your up to it, have a look in the arcade on the pier."

"Sounds good to me." Agreed Jacob.

"And me." Said Grace.

When they'd finished eating, they took a steady stroll back to their cottage. Grace got showered and changed first and after Jacob connected her iPad to the WiFi she got settled in the living room listening to her music.

Jacob opened the door to the bedroom that he was sharing with Connie, he could hear water running in the ensuite bathroom so he let himself in.

Steam filled the small room, he stripped of his clothes and climbed in the shower behind Connie making her jump.

"And what do you think your doing?" Asked Connie smiling.

"Saving water, obviously." Grinned Jacob pulling her to him.

"Is that all?" Said Connie pouting and wrapping her arms around his neck. She pulled him down and kissed him passionately.

Jacob's hands skimmed over Connie's curves before lifting her up and bracing her against the shower wall with his body. Connie instantly wrapped her legs around his waist. "I love you Jacob." She told him as she ran her knuckles gently along his cheek.

"I love you too sweet cheeks." He answered kissing her as if his life deepened on it.

It was dark before they left the cottage. Connie, Jacob and Grace made their way towards the hundreds of lights strung up high running the length of the pier.

"It's so pretty with all the lights on." Said Grace taking pictures on her phone.

"It certainly is." Agreed Jacob, reaching into his back pocket he pulled out a twenty pound note and handed it to Grace. "Here...go and blow it in there." He pointed to the arcade.

"Thanks Jacob." Said Grace giving him a hug. "Come on, what we waiting for then?" She asked taking hold of Connie's and Jacob's hands trying to pull them along.

"Actually, you two go ahead...I'll meet you here when your done." Said Jacob earning a funny look from Connie.

Leaning in he gave her a kiss. "Go spend time with your daughter." He told her.

Connie smiled. "See you soon."

An hour later Connie and Grace emerged for from the arcade smiling. "Where's Jacob?" Asked Grace. "I want to show him what I won."

"Well I wouldn't say you won it, probably paid for it twice over." Teased Connie pulled her daughter in to her side for a hug.

Connie spotted Jacob sat on a bench a little further up the pier, he seemed to be in a world of his own.

"Miss us?" Asked Grace running up to Jacob making Jacob jump.

"I really did!" He smiled. "I was being to think you'd moved in there!" Jacob said with a chuckle.

"Look what I won!" Beamed Grace holding up a box.

"A lava lamp?! Nice one." Jacob told her.

"Mum? Can I have a go on the carousel before we go back?" Asked Grace.

Connie smiled and handed over some money.

"Come sit down." Said Jacob patting the bench beside him.

When she joined him Jacob pulled out a large teddy bear holding a heart. "Here."

Connie raised an eyebrow smiling as she kissed him. "Thank you...and where did you get him from?" Asked Connie amused.

Jacob pointed to a stall at the other side of the pier. "A little bit of target practice." He chuckled.

Connie snuggled into his side as they watched Grace waiting for her turn on the ride.

"I'm so happy Jacob, I can't believe we're sat here together...two days ago..." Connie shuck her head as she thought back over the last few weeks. "I'm just glad you didn't give up on us."

"Never." Insisted Jacob putting his arm round her. "I was right though, wasn't I?" He asked.

"About?" Wondered Connie looking up at Jacob.

"This, being the real deal...I mean...you feel the same way, right?" Jacob asked twisting in his seat to look at Connie. He held her face between his palms.

"I love you...it feels good to say it out loud." Connie told him as her eyes watered. "And I can assure you, I've never felt like this about anyone...so yes...I feel the same way."

Jacob kissed her again. They cuddled back together and watched Grace climbing on a carousel horse, once she was settled Grace waved over to the happy couple.

"Grace is happy too..." stated Connie before taking a deep breath. "Did she really...you know...say...Well...did she tell you...to...to ask...-" "To marry me?...yes she did...why?" Helped Jacob guessing what she was trying to say.

"No reason, I just wondered..." Connie shrugged.

They sat in silence for a moment before Connie spoke up again. "What did you say?"

"That we'd just got back together...that I'd be rushing you." Jacob looked down at her waiting to see if she would say anything else. When she didn't Jacob causally asked. "Would I be rushing you?"

Connie stayed quiet watching Grace.

"Connie?" Urged Jacob but still got no response.

"I'd marry you tomorrow...I'd marry you right here, right now!" Said Jacob looking down trying to see her face, trying to get some sort of clue as to what she was thinking.

"I know we haven't been together that long, there's still so much we have to learn about each other but I feel like I've known you all my life. Being apart from you very nearly broke me sweet cheeks and I think it would have done. Everyday I woke up without you it hurt even more than the day before, time wouldn't have healed my heart. Only you could do that...you control my happiness Connie. Sat here with you now, just being in your presence...I feel like I'm dreaming...I didn't realize this kind of happiness existed...this bliss. Your a beautiful and intelligent woman...your kind and caring with a wicked sense of humour...I'm thankful that I get to see this side of you... I want to see your smile and hear your laugh everyday for the rest of my life and I want to be the one that puts that smile on your face." Said Jacob pouring out his heart.

He watched as Connie quickly wiped a tear from her cheek.

Jacob reached into his pocket taking out the ring. "Connie...Look at me please."

As she turned to face him Jacob used his thumb to dry another tear. A look of panic crossed her features when she looked down to see the engagement ring in Jacob's hand.

He lifted her chin gently to look into Connie's eyes. "Will you marry me Connie? Be my wife."

Connie let out a desperate sob as she nodded. "Yes...I'll marry you...I love you so much." She blurted out.

"Yes?" Asked Jacob.

"Yes." Smiled Connie. "I couldn't really say no after that beautiful speech now could I!"

Jacob slid the ring onto Connie's finger and pulled her into a tight embrace. "God I love you!" He grinned.

Connie pulled away and looked down at her newly decorated hand.

"Does it fit?" Asked Jacob.

"It's perfect." Said Connie trying to dry her face.

"Have you upset my mum?!" Demanded Grace as she approached after the ride had finished.

"No Grace." Said Connie. "Jacob's just said some really sweet things...these are happy tears." She explained.

"Oh..." Said Grace looking between her mum and Jacob. "You did it, didn't you?" She asked Jacob with her mouth hanging open. Grace picked up her mum's left hand smiling. "Can I be a bridesmaid?" She asked happily.

"Sure you can princess." Agreed Jacob as they headed back to the cottage hand in hand.

The End

X


End file.
